At First Glance
by Moment For Life
Summary: The night a young Rose met the powerful Caledon Hockley. Short story. Complete.


**A word from me:  
****Just something little which I have thought of writing for a while. I would also like to know peoples ideas on how they think Cal met Rose, what he was like at the time of their meeting etc.**

**Thank you for reading. :)**

* * *

**At first glance**

**April 14th 1911**

''My, my what a handsome young man he is.''

The chatter was always the same at such events which sixteen year old Rose Dewitt Bukater attended with her socialite mother Ruth. Ever since her first appearance at the exclusive country club three months previous, the Hockley's had been a family Rose had become acquainted with. Although they hadn't directly spoken with the prominent family they had exchanged smiles and the occasional small hello.

Nathan was the father; at fifty two he was greying but handsome for his age. He owned Hockley steel and was the wealthiest man in the area. His two sons Caledon and Ethan were twenty nine and thirty two respectively. They were tall dark and dashing but a little old for Rose. The other ladies swooned when one of the brothers appeared in front of them, even the girls her own age. Rose stood alone as she mostly did at these events; her mother disappeared to exchange gossip with her friends and managed to find time to scold her daughter for wondering off. Since her father's death some months before, Rose desperately tried to bond with her mother so attending such events were now part of Rose's daily life. She sighed, fiddling with her expensive lace gloves and eyed up the champagne. Dare she sneak a glass? She slowly moved towards the table, her dress so tight she could barely move. It was a navy blue in colour, setting off the fiery colour of her hair and the creaminess of her skin, her lips were red, a shocking bright red. A colour she loved, not knowing the effect those full lips had on every man present. She reached out for a glass delicately taking a sip.

''Aren't you a little young to be tasting liquor Miss Dewitt Bukater?''

She almost jumped out of her skin; she managed to not choke by placing her gloved hand to her chest. She turned to see Caledon Hockley, the youngest of the Hockley brothers.

''My dear, I didn't mean t startle you.''

She laughed once the surprise wore off.

''Mr Hockley.'' She nodded. ''And in reference to my age, I assure you one must consume champagne to not fall asleep at these events.''

He smiled a genuine smile. She was fiery, he liked that.

''Well Miss Dewitt Bukater, I was about to ask to ask if you would accompany me to a charity ball this Saturday evening.''

She kept her hand on her chest. She studied him properly, up close. Yes, he was handsome. His eyes dark and a chocolate brown and his hair so perfectly styled. His tuxedo was impeccable and she assumed he was joking.

''Oh thank you Mr Hockley but-''

''Rest assured there will be plenty of alcohol there for when the boredom takes over.''He took a glass of champagne himself.

She could feel him growing on her a little. His age was almost double hers but that seemed to melt away.

''But I am too young to drink.'' She raised her eyebrow.

''Miss Dewitt Bukater, I will not take no for an answer. I would also like to invite your mother along perhaps to dine with us. The charity is dear to my family and I hope you will accompany me.''

Rose smiled, her heart pounding a little. ''And if I say no?''

Suddenly the noises in the room seem to die down a little. She allowed her eyes to travel around the room. All the young ladies of society seemed to be watching her so obviously green with envy. They gossiped about her, noting the way Caledon spoke with her and she felt smug.

''No is not a suitable answer.'' He grinned. ''Nobody has ever turned me down, Rose.'' He spoke to her directly, his eyes almost piercing hers. He was intense and he made her feel like a little girl but at the same time he made her feel like a woman.

''Well then I shall go with you, Cal.''

Her response almost knocked the wind from him. She had shortened his name, not used his surname and cut all formalities with a few simple words. She was not like the other girls he could figure out within seconds who he knew had fallen in love with him from afar, she was different and he didn't know a single thing about her.

''So Rose, do you know of my family?''

''No.''

Again, her answer should have infuriated him but he grinned. She was a pistol alright and he would have to be the one to handle her.

''Do you know of mine, Cal?''

''Did I give you permission to use my given name, Rose?''

She took another sip of champagne. ''No, but I never gave you permission to use mine which you did so first.'' She sipped the rest of her champagne. Her mother approached them quietly, a smile upon her face.

''Good evening Mr Hockley.''

Cal kissed Ruth's hand who approved greatly. ''It certainly is Mrs Dewitt Bukater. Your daughter and I were just speaking about the charity ball Saturday evening. Rose here has agreed to accompany me, of course if that is all right with you?''

''Why of course.'' Ruth was practically giddy beneath her cool exterior. Rose couldn't find a better catch if she tried.

''I had hoped you would join us also.''

Rose watched as her mother chattered with Caledon Hockley as though she had known him for years. They planned to attend another gala right in front of her as though she wasn't even there. The champagne had done little to help her tiredness and she failed to stifle a yawn.

''Rose!'' Ruth scolded in a whisper.

Cal smiled. ''Its all right Mrs Dewitt Bukater, your daughter has already brought it to my attention that such galas bore her senseless perhaps you should retire for the evening and rest for Saturdays ball.''

''I certainly will, goodnight Mr Hockley.'' She watched as he kissed her hand as a note of a goodbye. Her mother followed right away, hot on her daughter's heels.

''Rose! How rude! Mr Hockley is a very well respected young man, you simply cannot act like a child before him.'' She scolded. Rose remained silent, he knew just how misbehaved she was and she knew that her liked it. The fresh air hit her as she took one last glance behind, he was stood with his father and side by side they appeared powerful but she saw the eyebrow which he raised and she smirked as she walked away. At first glance, he was an intriguing handsome man. Who knew what affect he would have on her life...

''So who's the beauty Caledon?'' Nathan watched his son wave off the girl.

''Rose Dewitt Bukater, daughter of the late Robert. And she sure is a pistol father.''

Nathan laughed as they proceeded to the party. ''But can you handle her?''

''Of course. I thrive on a challenge. Taming a beauty like her will not be so difficult.''

They both laughed before lighting a cigar, sipping their brandies and proceeding to enjoy the evening's events.


End file.
